Is there any way back?
by charmed25
Summary: Chris is back from the future with a new surprise for Phoebe and to tell them a demon they have already defeated is back and strong enough to kill them. Can the Charmed Ones wriggle there way out of this one? Review and tell me if i should carry on please
1. Another day being Charmed

Hi guys hope you like this is my first fan fic. Please review and tell me what you think. It'll be much appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters, if I did I would be rich!

Chapter 1 … Another day being Charmed

"Paige! Paige?" Piper called. A moment later a ray of blue orbs filled the room. Paige was covered in a bed sheet. Looking like she wasn't wearing any clothes. Piper must have caught her at the wrong time.

"What? And can we hurry this along? If you haven't already guessed Henry and I are kind of busy." Paige sighed. She was always getting interrupted and she wasn't impressed.

"Nice….. Sorry about that but anyway, there's a demon on the loose killing innocent witches. I'm surprised none of your charges has called." Piper began. Paige, again just sighed.

"Give me two minutes whilst I go get some clothes on." Paige disappeared and then suddenly reappeared. She went straight up to the Book of Shadows and started flicking through the pages. "Paige, what use is the Book of Shadows when we haven't even found the demon?" Piper questioned.

"Sorry Piper, my heads not in it today. Where's Phoebe? If I get disturbed she does, I'll be back in a tick." Paige was only gone a couple of seconds when a demon came to the Halliwell Manor. It was the ugliest demon Piper had ever encountered. He was unusually fat and had barely any teeth. A gross sight. Piper rolled towards the demon and kicked him straight in the balls. He quivered and then retaliated with a fire ball which got Piper in her right shoulder which left her unconscious, a moment later Phoebe and Paige arrive seeing the house in a state. "Piper!" Phoebe called.

"Phoebe! Watch out!" Paige yells as she throws a vanquishing potion at the demon. But weirdly enough, he didn't go to the waste land. Just smirked and shimmered away.

"Who the hell was that? And a bigger question, why didn't he go poof?" Paige questions Phoebe as she rushes over to Piper in attempt to heal her. "It's not working Phoebe!" Paige squeals.

"Keep trying it couldn't have been that hard of a hit!"

"What do you think I am doing? I'm trying my best." Thankfully Pipers wound began to heal. "Piper, Piper wake up sweetie," Paige says comfortingly. "That must have been a nasty blow, I couldn't heal you." Piper just looked completely lost. Phoebe rushes up to the attic and starts looking through The Book of Shadows. Who could this demon have been? There was no sight of the demon so Phoebe didn't know what to think.

From outside the Manor there was a strange figure watching Paige, Piper and Phoebe's every move. Watching how they did and why, he seemed to be building up a mass of hate for the Charmed Ones. For the girl he once loved ever so much. It's funny, he loved to hate them. He had been watching them for a while now and they hadn't even known he was alive, never mind at there doorstep.

Piper wasn't taking anymore risks with Wyatt and Chris' safety so she surrounded the bed and cot with crystals. "Goodnight my beautiful baby boys." She whispered in there ears and crept down to the kitchen to make vanquishing potions. Stronger ones, this demon wasn't going to beat her again. Paige and Phoebe made there way into the kitchen. They had been whispering for a while now and Piper was wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Piper… Paige and I think that it's best if we move back into the Manor. With Henry and Coop. You know, you could have died without us then. We aren't going to risk losing you." Phoebe began to explain.

"I can't let you do that, for one it'll be too much fuss and two think of the mess!" Typical Piper, always thinking about the mess.

"Listen Piper you haven't got a say we're moving in. We want you and the boys to be safe."

Paige went to chip in but then saw a strange shadow fly past the window. She had to do a double take but surely she wasn't seeing things? She cautiously went over to the door and looked around outside. Someone must have been watching them if what she saw was correct. But who?


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2… confusion

It had been a couple of days since Paige's suspicion, and had convinced herself it could have been anything. Which was what any normal person would have thought, but even before then, Paige felt like someone had been watching her. Maybe she was just being paranoid. But nevertheless she wasn't going to completely put it at rest.

Back in the kitchen Leo was playing with Wyatt and baby Chris. After he had been given his white lighter powers back he has always been up with the Elders, so he never had the time to be a "normal dad". But it was handy for the sisters to have two white lighters… when he's around. Wyatt walked over to Chris then orbed to their playpen and put the protective shield around them. This meant one thing. Demons.

"Piper!" Leo cried, "Paige… Phoebe? HELLO?!" A shimmer then took Leos attention. With a fireball aimed in his direction, Leo threw himself through the kitchen doors missing him by an inch. "PAIGE!" Leo screamed and rushed back into the conservatory to get the boys. "Wyatt take yourself and Chris to magic school." With the boys gone Paige finally orbs into the kitchen.

"What is the…." Paige stopped herself mid sentence as she tried to dodge a fireball.

"What took you so long? I've had to trust Wyatt to take himself and Chris to magic school. You know Wyatt they could be anywhere!" Leo said as he threw himself on the sofa. Piper finally comes down the stairs unaware of all this going on.

"Oh my…" Piper blasts the demons sorry ass, it was the same demon that had nearly killed her. The blast didn't even affect it. He just gave that same smirk and shimmered away. "Who the hell is that?" Stressed Piper walking over to the conservatory with a fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

"I don't know and you took your time! You were even upstairs! I've had to trust your 3 year old son to make his own way to magic school! I better check if he's made it there ok." Leo sighed and orbed out shaking his head disappointedly.

"Why won't he be vanquished?" Paige gave Piper a sideways look. "A vanquishing potion, a blast, he should have gone to the wasteland by now." Piper sighed.

"Well maybe it's an upper level demon?" Paige replied.

"Well whatever it is, it's being to get on my last nerve." Piper then made her way into her bedroom where something had seemed different. But Piper couldn't put her finger on it. She began to feel tense. She looked around cautiously, and then realised a picture frame was missing. The one of Phoebe. Then Paige called her from the attic and she walked up to meet her.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"We can't find anything from the Book." Phoebe replied.

"So you're finally here then?" Piper remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, sorry something just seemed different at home. Like something was missing?"

"So you've had that feeling too?" Paige chipped in.

"It was weird, the picture of you Phoebe was missing off my bedside table." Piper replied in a confused manor.

"Great…" Phoebe said.

Then Leo arrived with Wyatt and Chris, "Piper, Wyatt didn't take himself to magic school. He decided to go play with the demons!" Leo said angrily.

"What?! Well least there both safe now. I'll deal with them later." Piper said.

Then blue orbs distracted the sisters, it was Chris. Back again from the future?

"Chris?" Leo asked, "Is that you?" Chris looked a mess, his face was covered in what looked like dust and his clothes were covered in demon blood… lovely.

"Yeah Dad it's me… but before we have an emotional get together I have something important to tell you." Chris began. "My time is a mess and you have to change it. The demons have taken over, they rule the underworld and the Elders. It's all out of control. Me Wyatt and…." Chris got interrupted by a heart orb. It was Phoebe's daughter Steph. She was like a double of Phoebe but she had blonde hair. She was stunning.

"Steph! What the hell are you doing here? And why have you used COOPS ring?" Chris bellowed.

"Chill out man, you was acting all funny around Aunt Paige so I decided I'd investigate why. Dad doesn't even know and what he doesn't know wont hurt him. " Steph replied giving a cheeky smirk.

"Wait a sec? Dad? You're…" Phoebe began

"Yes she's your daughter how lovely anyway as I was saying me, Wyatt Steph and Kelsey can't fight against them anymore. They're too powerful. So I came back to the problem… now. Some demon has managed his way back from the wasteland. Someone you've defeated before. Don't ask me who or how and you need to beat them. You have to win."

"Who's Kelsey? What do you mean by win? We lose?" Paige asked. Chris just nodded. Everyone was finding it difficult to take in all this news. There was so much confusion and such little time to get their heads around it all.

_There will be another addition soon please tell me what you think. Vicky x_


	3. Where's Phoebe?

Chapter 3… Where's Phoebe?

Phoebe was sat on her bed watching the rain fall down the window pane. She had been thinking a lot recently. About Coop, Steph …Cole… weirdly enough she had been thinking about him more and more each day. She began to think about the day she had to vanquish him with Paige and Piper and cringed. But she hadn't thought of Cole for a while, why all of a sudden is she thinking of him again?

In the kitchen, Paige was getting the boys ready for bed. She was being watched from outside the Manor again. By the same person, if only she had seen his face they would be able to prepare properly for this battle. That's why they were being watched. Since he had been vanquished and banished to the wasteland things have changed in the Halliwell Manor. So day by day he'd watch all of them closely even Leo and the 2 boys. He wanted to know everything about them. He wanted to be ready. He shimmered away as he saw the girl he once loved look straight at him from her bedroom window. He could not be caught, especially not by her.

Everyone had decided to go to bed. Steph and Chris shared Paige's room as she wanted to spend the night with Henry to explain what was going on. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and a vase fell to the floor waking Phoebe up with a jump. She cautiously got out of bed and looked around "Hello?" She whispered but nobody answered… suddenly Phoebe got grabbed from behind. She tried to struggle free but couldn't. "Hello Darling" He remarked just as Phoebe went to squeal for help she had been shimmered away to the underworld.

The demon had put a blindfold on Phoebe so she couldn't tell who they were. From their build, Phoebe had guessed it was a guy. Her hands and feet were tied to the back of a chair.

"You know, I could just easily kill you now." He whispered in Phoebe's ear.

"Who the hell are you? Why the hell have you brought me here?" Phoebe questioned the man. His voice seemed somewhat familiar to her.

"Ah ah… I'm afraid that's enough talking for you Miss Halliwell." He whispered once more and gagged her.

Phoebe struggled for hours trying to undo the knots but it was no use. She was stuck here. But hopefully Paige and Piper would figure out where she had been taken to. She had no idea where she was all she knows is that she was with somebody powerful a demon, witch, warlock? She was clueless.

BACK AT THE MANOR

Chris had decided it was best for him and Steph to stay out of the way whilst everything was leading up to the big battle. They said their goodbyes and waited for Phoebe to arrive so they could say bye to her.

"Where is she? I've tried her mobile thousands of times and she isn't answering and Coop doesn't have a clue where she is. He hasn't heard from her since yesterday." Piper said.

"Something's not right, I can't sense her." Leo said worryingly.

"What? I thought something was wrong. Is mum ok?" Steph asked

"Look it'll be best if you two both go back to your right time… go, we'll find her." Piper said. Chris and Steph just looked at her worried. "I promise we will ok? Now go." Steph hung onto Chris tightly and they disappeared in a ray of blue orbs.

"I can't believe she has gone missing." Paige said. "How could she have gone missing and we didn't notice?" She hung her head in shame.

"We've got to find her… and we will." Piper said hesitantly. They both hurried up to the attic and started scrying for her. Where could she be?

BACK WITH PHOEBE

'_Where the hell am I?'_ Phoebe thought to herself. She was still blindfolded but seen as she gave up struggling, the demon decided to take the gag out of her mouth. "How are we this morning Miss Halliwell?" He said sarcastically.

"Why the hell are you keeping me here? Just let me go, and take off the damn blindfold." She replied angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see. If I undo the blindfold you'll know who I am… and I can't have that. Not yet anyway." He whispered.

His voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't think who. She had heard it so many times before. But couldn't put her finger on who it was. The only person who came to her mind was Cole… Cole? It couldn't be. He was long gone. Has this been why she had been thinking about him? It couldn't be though. She saw him die. Unless, this was it, he was the one back from the wasteland with enough power to kill them? No way… but it sort of made sense. There was only one way to find out.

"Cole? Is that you?" Phoebe asked and her breath got heavier. She was scared.

"Well done Phoebe. It is me your lovely ex back from the wasteland. Bet you never thought this was going to happen?"

He walked over to her and undid her blindfold. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light and to get her vision back but when she did. She saw Cole, stood right in front of her with the cheesiest smile on his face. He looked just as gorgeous as ever. He looked her straight in the eye and lit an energy ball.

"Like I said Phoebe, I could easily kill you. I saw Chris tell you I was back. I've been watching you 3 for a matter of time now. Since I was last here a lot has changed. I had to know everything about you all. Your strengths and weaknesses, you aren't getting away from me again."

"But why are you doing this Cole? We vanquished you because that was what you wanted. Why are you back?"

"I've suffered for years in the wasteland, heartbroken over you. You see Phoebe, I never stopped loving you. I hate it that I love you. You're going to feel the pain as I did. All 3 of you, one by one." He chuckled to himself and put out his energy ball.

WITH PAIGE AND PIPER

"I've tried everything. She isn't here Piper, and Leo can't sense her. What are we supposed to do now?" Paige asked putting down the Book of Shadows.

Piper paused for a moment before answering Paige back. "The underworld, how stupid are we? The underworld, she has to be there." She walked over to Paige and called Leo.

"What is it? Have you found her?" Leo asked.

"No, but we have a feeling she'll be in the underworld. Can you orb down there and see if you can sense her?" Piper replied. Leo didn't even answer he just orbed away and then was back within 5 minutes.

"She's there." He said.

_I hope you like the new chapter, please review to tell me what you think. All comments are appreciated if they're to the point. Chapter 4 will be out shortly. Vicky x_


	4. You love me?

AN: Hiya, sorry it's took a while to update, I've been busy with school and other things and I also had a big writers block which hadn't helped things but hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter. So here it is….

Chapter 4… You love me?

"I'm just going to check on your sisters, see what they're up to. Don't move now." Cole said and chuckled. "Not like you can." He then shimmered away and left Phoebe alone in the underworld.

He had shimmered into the Halliwell Manor, and Paige just missed him as he swerved round a corner. "Piper Honey, you ready?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting Leo to send the boys to magic school because he's coming with us and making the last touch to the potions." She replied.

Wait a sec, potions? Have they found where Phoebe was? Or is it just another demon hunt? Cole had to find out more. He shape shifted into Paige, he had stolen this power when he was building his strength back up to return to the real world.

"Piper, do we know where Phoebe is?" He asked.

"Of course we do, what are you playing at Paige?" Piper replied suspiciously.

"Oh… erm… nothing… I just meant… do we know exactly where she is?" He said with a sigh of relief.

"No, but like I've already told you, we know she's in the underworld. Now can you stop being funny?" Piper said as she passed Wyatt and Chris to Leo.

_How do they know? They're bringing Leo? Damn he'll be able to sense her. Stupid white lighters. That's how they know. Damn it!_ Cole thought to himself, and then heard Paige coming down the stairs.

"Erm, yeah… sure… just erm… one sec." He said and rushed off. Piper just looked confusingly at Leo. Cole ran into the living room, looked around cautiously and then shimmered away back to the underworld.

"You're lucky Phoebe. They know you're here. But you aren't getting away that easily come on dear." Cole said. He untied her legs from the chair and heaved her up over his shoulder. It was time they got out of here.

Just seconds later Paige, Piper and Leo arrived at Coles' hideout. They searched everywhere for Phoebe and couldn't find her. "Damn it we've missed her." Leo said angrily.

"I can't believe we have. Only if we were quicker…" Paige began but Piper interrupted.

"Look Paige. There is no point blaming ourselves. We've missed her now. But we will find her." Piper said doubtfully. Paige knew she was worried. She could see it in her eyes. They took one final look around and Piper saw the photograph of Phoebe that had been missing from her bedside table. "Guys." She said. Leo and Paige looked at her.

"Look, it's the picture of Phoebe from my room, what is it doing here?" She asked in a confused manner and picked up the photo. The others just looked at her and shrugged. No one understood. Why would the picture of Phoebe be here? It didn't make sense. Piper took hold of Leo and Paige's hand and orbed away. They had to find her.

BACK WITH PHOEBE AND COLE

"You son of a bitch." She said, "Why are you doing this to me?" she questioned.

"You're so funny Phoebe. You're like a Martian. You really don't understand do you?" He asked. "I still love you. Never stopped loving you, and I hate myself for that." He added.

Phoebe looked speechless. She didn't know what she was supposed to say… but from all the time she had been thinking about him she realized, she never really stopped loving him either. "You still love me?" She repeated.

"Yes. I always have Phoebe Halliwell. You've hurt me so much. Marring that daisy Coop? Yes, I know about him. So now I've decided to… lets just say to take revenge." He smirked evilly at her. Phoebe felt a rage of anger burst through her body. Even though she hated this man to pieces, she still loved him slightly. That's what made her so angry. She will never be able to get Cole out of her life, and it made her want to scream inside. She looked straight into his eyes. They were cold, they were evil but yet, they were innocent.

Cole couldn't risk the sisters finding Phoebe… well, not just yet anyway. It wouldn't be too long before they found her in the underworld. So he decided to make a potion, like a force field to shelter him and Phoebe from any unexpected visitors. He needed her to understand why he was doing this, he wanted to show her his pain.

"Cole please," Phoebe begged, "Just let me go. I've moved on now. I'm a married woman now. In the future I…."

Cole interrupted, "You have a little girl. Just as you have always wanted, Steph? I know." Cole was getting angrier, she just couldn't get it. He yelled and threw a fireball towards the wall, missing Phoebe by inches. At that moment he realized when he looked at Phoebe's scared face why she didn't love him, she was scared that he was going to hurt her. "Do not move." He said sternly and then shimmered away.

WITH PAIGE, PIPER, LEO AND COLE

"Where is she?" Leo asked quickly looking around. Cole shimmered into Leo's view but quickly dodged out of the way before he could recognize him, but Leo swore he saw something. So he decided to go look, he began to feel tense and awkward. It was like a weird feeling like somebody was watching him. But they had just vanquished all the demons and it wouldn't be long until the word got around they were there, it didn't make any sense. He started looking around cautiously…

"Leo, what are you doing?" Whispered Cole,

"Who said that?" Leo questioned.

"Do you not remember me?" Cole asked lighting a energy ball, "You know me, come on, does my voice not sound a little familiar?" Cole said in a patronizing voice. He knew he was getting to Leo, this was exactly what he wanted.

"Stop playing games, who are you?" Leo said getting agitated,

"Now now Leo, I don't want you getting stressed now." Cole couldn't help but laugh to himself. Leo was looking everywhere trying to find Coles voice, and he just found it amusing.

"You're getting closer Leo Wyatt, but not close enough. You're still pretty cold. I'll ask some questions whilst I wait for you to find me. How are the boys? You didn't tell me Piper was expecting did you? When did Paige get married, and Phoebe? All 3 girls taken, a lot has changed since I was last here hasn't it?"

Leo was getting closer to Cole, and the more he spoke the more familiar his voice became. He had defiantly heard it before. A lot of times, but whom does it belong to?

"Leo honey, who are you talking to?" Piper asked.

"Sssh" Leo replied. "Somebody is here." He carried on, "But I can't think of who it is."

Cole still had his energy ball lit and decided to throw it at the wall, purposely missing Paige, but it looked like it was aimed at her. He then quickly shimmered away and Leo could only see his shimmer.

"Paige? Are you ok?" Piper asked sounding concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, it missed me anyway. What was that?" Paige replied.

"My biggest guess is an energy ball." Piper answered.

"His voice, so familiar, but I can't think of who it is." Leo said, he was very confused, it had to be somebody he knew. But who?

WITH PHOEBE

With Cole gone, it was Phoebes best shot of getting away, she started looking around looking for exits. It's the underworld, there had to be one linking to another place somewhere. But Phoebe's time was limited. She had to hurry.

She noticed a footstep trail on the floor. She knelt down to see if it was fresh, she ran through it with her fingers and weirdly got a premonition.

_She could see Paige and Piper with Cole. They had him cornered with 2 vanquishing potions each and Cole had a fireball lit in both hands. Leo was on the floor with what it looked like an energy ball wound in his right shoulder. She then heard a voice out of nowhere saying "Don't! You can't do it. I won't let you."_

Her vision slowly came back into the room and she was looking at a pair of feet. Coles.

"I thought I told you to stay put." He said angrily. Phoebe got up slowly and faced Cole. She looked at him for a while, examining him from head to foot and then just stayed looking right into his eyes which made him squint and look away. She slowly backed away. She wasn't scared of him, she knew he couldn't really hurt her. Well, that's what she hoped.

Cole was looking away, but eventually made eye contact with Phoebe. He saw the fear in her eyes. She looked so scared and Cole began to feel guilty and thought, _Cole you can't do this to her, you love her too much. Just let her go. _He stayed looking at her, with her looking right back and then thought, _what are you thinking? She deserves this. She's hurt you so much. She deserves this. She deserves this. _He thought that over and over again a pinned her against the wall.

"You really don't get why I'm doing this do you Phoebe?" He asked. He just watched as Phoebe slowly shook her head. "Well, it won't be long until you do." He did that evil smirk and then whispered, "It's because I love you Phoebe, that's why." And once again they shimmered away.


	5. Unprepared

Chapter 5… Unprepared

Phoebe was being squeezed in Cole's arms as they came into the vision of Paige, Piper and Leo. They were speechless. Cole was back, Cole? They had rid of him for sure. They didn't understand.

"Here, have her." Cole said sternly pushing Phoebe in there direction. "Surprised to see me?" He remarked with a cheesy smirk. He lit a fireball in one hand and an energy ball in the other to show he wasn't playing any games. It was them or him. He was ready.

"Cole? What are you doing back?" Paige asked hesitantly

"Oh… you know the usual. You vanquish me so I build up a huge amount of hate for all of you and now I'm here to finish you off good and proper. I think you're used to the routine now." Cole replied sarcastically.

"Haha, you're a funny guy Cole I forgot what a weird sense of humor you have… it's pretty sick now coming to think of it." Leo chipped in.

"Who asked you white lighter?" Cole asked spitefully.

Leo just glared at him, but Piper was concerned about a different thing than Cole…

"Phoebe! Are you okay? He hasn't hurt you right? Because if he has I swear…"

Phoebe interrupted "I'm fine and he hasn't hurt me, there's no need to worry… but he might be interested in hurting us now?"

"You read my mind Phoebe, you read my mind." Cole butted in with a huge grin on his face. "You have been very quiet haven't you Paige? Any reason for that?" he added.

"Just thinking that's all." She replied and then pulled a potion out of her bag and aimed it in Cole's direction. It missed by inches and it got Cole really fired up. She had pushed it now. Let the game begin.

"Want to play it this way witch?" He said to Paige. "Then fine… we'll play it this way." He still had his fireball and energy ball in each hand. "Who to hit first?" He said puzzled. He looked at Piper ready to through it at her when he decides to trick the sisters and hit Paige… but to his annoyance Leo jumped in front of Paige and it hit him in the shoulder instead. It was a really strong energy ball as the cut was deep and it left Leo unconscious.

"Leo!" Piper cried.

"Not now Piper! We need to stop Cole!" Phoebe said. She gave Cole the evilest look he had ever seen. But they should know not to mess with Cole Turner. They were going to get it.

"Who's next?" He asked.

"You," Phoebe replied.

Cole was sick of Phoebe's cockiness and so he pushed her so hard she flew across the room. She began to feel so weak. Cole had become so strong she doubted if they could beat him. Her vision was really blurry he could only just make out who was who. Piper had thrown a potion at Cole and he hit him badly and his defense went down. This was their shot. They were going to beat him. Paige and Piper had him cornered with vanquishing potions in each hand. They brought their arms back ready to hit him when Phoebe screamed…. "No, you can't do it. I won't let you." They all turned and looked at Phoebe, they couldn't believe what she had just said. Especially not Cole, he was shocked. Why would she want them to stop? He had told her he was going to kill them and she stopped her sisters from killing him? He was really confused.

Phoebe paused… when she first saw her premonition she didn't understand why she had stopped them. She thought that maybe if she would have waited for it to come true she might understand. Everyone was so confused for different reasons. Paige and Piper were confused because they couldn't understand that the guy wanted to kill her she wanted to stop them from killing him. Cole because he was thinking she might have feelings for him again, and Phoebe because she didn't understand the meaning of her premonition. Everyone had just paused. They were all looking at Phoebe… except Leo who was lying on the floor unconscious of course.

They were just staring right at her. She looked each one of them right in the eye as her vision began to become clear again. She stood up and wiped the blood from her lip. She just stared right at Cole. She felt anger burst through her veins, she had never felt this way before. Her fists were clenched and there was evil in her eyes. She thought she still loved him that little bit. She slowly walked towards him pushing Piper and Paige out of the way. It was like something had taken over her body. She continued walking until she was touching chest to chest and she hadn't lost eye contact with him. They were looking eye to eye and Paige and Piper were looking with confusedness. She felt that old spark again and kissed him passionately. Paige and Piper were disgusted with shock and they were watching with their mouths wide open.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper shouted and dragged her off Cole and pushed her to the floor.

"This man wants to kill you and there you are snogging his face off? What are you playing at?" Paige said

Phoebe looked up at Piper evilly and then got up and walked over to Paige and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Paige replied with a nod and left them to go and see Leo. He was hurt really bad. Paige started to heal him and she was afraid it wasn't going to work. "Come on Leo, fight it. Think of Piper and the boys." She said to him with tears in her eyes. "Come Leo please." She added. After 10 minutes of trying to heal Leo his wound slowly began to close. Paige felt so relieved once he had woken up.

"Paige?" Leo asked.

"Yeah it's me. I thought you were a gone for a minute then" She replied with a smile and helped him up.

"Where's that Cole? He's going to get it big time." Leo said angrily.

"Ah! Mr. Leo Wyatt has woken! Hope my little energy ball hadn't hurt too much." Cole said giggling. He was holding Phoebe at his side and they both smirked evilly and then they shimmered away.

"What is that girl playing at?" Piper asked.

"Piper she knows what she's doing." Paige replied.

"I don't care if she does we're going to find her can any of you sense her?"

"Yeah," Leo said weakly, "She's at the Manor." He and Paige grabbed Pipers hand and orbed to the manor.

"Phoebe? Phoebe!" Paige shouted.

"I'm up here, in the attic." She shouted back.

Paige and Piper rushed up to the attic to find Cole in a ring of crystals being shocked.

Phoebe moved one crystal away and asked Cole, "Why are you doing this?" He didn't reply. "Why are you doing this?" She asked once more.

"You know why Phoebe! You know." He said quietly and then went into his pocket and pulled out 4 potions. He hit them all one at a time.

Piper laughed, "What was that supposed to do?"

"You'll see, try and blast me Piper, Paige and Leo try and orb, Phoebe try and levitate." He said smugly.

They all tried and it was no use. He had bounded their powers for the time being. "You're not laughing now are you Piper?" He said and laughed himself and quickly stepped out of the crystals.

"Ah… It might not be as much fun if you can't fight back. We'll see though." Cole said

"You think you're great don't you Cole? You think you're being skillful don't you Cole? You think you're going to win don't you Cole? Well let's just wait and see shall we? You wouldn't dare hurt the girl you love so much would you Cole? You wouldn't hurt the girl who was pregnant with your son would you Cole. You haven't got the guts. Have you Cole?" Phoebe said patronizingly.

Cole's breath began to get heavier and he clenched his fists, why was she saying this? He began to get angrier every time he looked at Phoebe. You _haven't got the guts. _Kept running through his mind, he didn't want to hurt Phoebe. His plan was the hurt Paige and Piper to make her feel pain like he did.

"Go on Cole, this is your big chance. Finish us off. Go on." Phoebe said.

He really didn't want to hurt Phoebe but she was trying his patience and he knew sooner or later his anger would take over. If she wouldn't stop he knew he'd end up doing something he regretted. He had to make her stop. He had to.

"Not such a hard man now are you?" She said.

"Phoebe stop." Cole said.

"Why should I big boy?" She replied

"Just stop!!" Cole said and hit her with a fireball which like Leo knocked her out.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried and they all ran over to her.

"You moron, she isn't breathing!" Piper screamed at him.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Paige said with tears falling from her eyes.

"I told her to stop, I really didn't want to hurt her." Cole said with guilt.

"That's a bit late now isn't it?" Leo answered back.

"Come on Phoebe don't leave us now please." Piper said in tears. She couldn't leave them now. They needed her. Cole felt so much guilt looking at her led on the floor. He hadn't intended any of this to happen. He loved her, he just wanted her to feel pain. He didn't want her to die. Was it too late?

_Hey what do you think of the new chapter? Hope you enjoyed it and there will be Chapter 6 coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Vicky x _


	6. Is she dead?

_AN: Glad you all liked the chapter and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I thought I wouldn't leave writing this chapter too long to make up for it. So here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 6… Is She Dead?

Leo quickly grabbed Phoebe and raced to the car with Paige, Piper and Cole following. She was bleeding too much from her stomach and if they didn't hurry she was going to die. They couldn't lose another sister. Piper looked behind and saw Cole rushing with them. "You did this to her. She might be dead because of you! You are not coming anywhere near us again, especially not Phoebe." Piper said she was heartbroken. Cole stepped back and with tears in his eyes watched the car speed away. He had to make sure she was going to be safe.

Paige, Piper and Leo tried as hard as they could to speed to the hospital but got caught in a huge traffic jam. Leo beeped his car horn thousands of times but it was no use. They were stuck and they were so close to the hospital. He had to think of something.

Leo turned to Piper and Paige and said "You two stay here and take the car to the hospital, I'll take Phoebe." He got out the car and grabbed Phoebe from the back seat. "Leo what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"He's taking her to the hospital." Piper answered and took control of the wheel.

The hospital was now about 10 minutes away on foot and Leo ran as fast as he could holding Phoebe on his arms. After 5 or 6 minutes he began to tire out but he knew he couldn't give up. Phoebe's life was literally in his hands and he couldn't leave her to die.

He was eventually at the ER room (Emergency room) and ran breathless to the reception. He started to say to the receptionist taking breaths in between each word, "Help… you… have… to help… she… isn't breathing… I don't… want… her to… die."

"Ok sir we will do the best we can." She replied and rushed off to go get help. Within two minutes 3 nurses and 2 doctors circled around him and Phoebe and he led her on the bed. She looked so helpless. She didn't deserve to die.

Another nurse came up to Leo. "Hello sir, please may I ask you what relation you are to this young lady? She asked.

"She's my sister-in-law. Her sisters are on their way."

"Ok sir, follow me and I will show you to the relatives room." She said politely

"What… so I don't get to see her?" He asked sounded confused.

"No sorry sir, not at the moment. Please follow me."

Leo exhaustedly just nodded and followed the young nurse. The second he got there he sat down and put his head in his hands. "You won't let her die… right?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"We will try our very best to save Miss Haliwell." She answered with a nervous smile. "I will come and let you know if there is any news." She added.

Leo wasn't alone long before Piper and Paige came through the door. "Leo! Honey you look exhausted." Piper said hugging him tightly and in return Leo just sighed. His mind was full of doubts _if I ran quicker she might have more of a chance. If I didn't tire out we would have been here faster. If she dies it's my fault. _He was so worried, but he knew he did his best.

After two hours of worrying a doctor finally came in to tell them about Phoebe's condition,

"Hello, I'm Doctor Mason and Phoebe Haliwell is my patient. There is some bad news. Her wound was very deep so we had to rush her into surgery. Thankfully the surgery was successful but there is some temporary damage. Phoebe's condition is stable for the time being but she is in a very critical coma. I am really sorry to say this but she may not wake up."

Piper and Paige immediately started crying, Leo had tears in his eyes and knew he had to stay strong and hugged them both tightly.

"So you mean… she may… die?" Leo asked.

"That may be the case Mr. Wyatt, but there have been people that have woken up and made a full recovery. I don't want to get your hopes up she may be like his for a long time. We will study her brain reactivity and hopefully this will give us some sort of estimate of how long it will take Phoebe to wake up."

"Can we see her?" Paige asked.

"Of course follow me." Doctor Mason replied and showed them to Phoebe's room. She looked so weak led there, so helpless. Paige and Piper sat along side her and took her hands.

"You're going to be okay sweetie." Paige whispered.

"We're going to get Cole. He is going to pay don't you worry." Piper added.

Paige began to run her fingers lightly around the bandages of her stomach. She could feel the stitches and where the hold had been and it made her quiver. She felt so angry. How could Cole do that to her sister, and he said he loved her? What a joke.

It was now 1.30 in the morning and Doctor Mason came back into Phoebe's room. "You all look exhausted, go and have some sleep. We will call you if anything changes. You will be the first to know."

Leo nodded and slowly got up and Paige and Piper quickly followed suit. They said their final words to Phoebe and then left her, they were coming back first thing in the morning.

Just moments later Cole arrived at the ER reception. "Hello is there a Miss Phoebe Haliwell?"

"Your relation to her is?" The receptionist questioned.

"I'm her fiancé." Cole lied, "I've been at work and her sisters have left me thousands of phone calls on my mobile. Can I see her? Please?"

The receptionist bought Cole's lie and showed him direction to Phoebe's room. He looked at the bandages and felt sudden guilt once more. She looked terrible, weak and in so much pain. He did that to her, it was his fault. He sat beside her and took her hand, "Phoebe, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you this much." He began to get a lump in his throat and a single tear rolled down his cheek, "My demonic side got the better of me and I am so sorry. Please don't die."

He sat there for hours watching her until he fell asleep, he relived that moment in his dream when he had hit Phoebe with the energy ball and woke up in a sudden sweat. He calmed himself down and gently rubbed Phoebe's hand with his thumb. "You're going to be okay." He kept whispering in her ear, "You're going to be okay."

For the first time in hours Cole stopped looking at Phoebe with guilt and looked at the time on his watch. It was 8.30 and he realized the sisters would be here soon. He kissed Phoebe's forehead and shimmered away.

He knew it would be risky but he shimmered into Phoebe's room back at the Manor. He ran his fingers down her dressing table and found a pen and a piece of paper. He sat down the side of Phoebe's bed so nobody could see and started writing to Phoebe. It said…

_Dear Phoebe,_

_This is for if you make it out of hospital ok. I know you're lying in hospital in a coma but I needed to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was a big mistake, and if I could turn the clocks back and start over I would. I didn't want to kill you Phoebe, that wasn't my plan at all. Why would I kill somebody I love so much? You know how much I love you and I am deeply sorry for what is happening to you. But the Doctor said you might make a full recovery so you might be able to read this. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and I regret the whole thing._

_I love you Phoebe._

_Cole x _

He folded the paper in half and wrote _Phoebe x _on the front. He walked over to her dressing table and placed it in the centre. He turned around and accidentally knocked over a photo frame and it made quite a loud noise as it crashed down to the ground. He heard footsteps along the corridor and quickly snatched the letter and hid in Phoebe's wardrobe.

"What the?" Piper said as she bent down with Chris in one arm to pick up the frame. Chris started crying so Piper didn't think about how it fell she just picked it up and walked out trying to calm Chris down. Cole knew why he was crying. Chris knew he was there.

As quietly as he could Cole came out of the wardrobe and decided to place the letter in a not so obvious place. He walked over to the dressing table and hid it in the draw where there was a hairbrush, comb, lip stick and a few more girly accessories. He kissed the letter with his finger tips and closed the draw. He took one last look around and mouthed _I'm sorry Phoebe. I'll see you soon, _and then shimmered away once again.

"Paige? Leo? Come on already the boys are fussing! Hurry up!" Piper shouted down the stairs as she was getting Chris and Wyatt ready to go to her dads, they were going to see Phoebe and needed a babysitter and Piper thought this was the best opportunity to tell him what had happened.

They eventually arrived at the hospital and found Doctor Mason in Phoebe's room,

"Is everything ok Doctor?" Paige asked.

"Well I have just checked Phoebe's brain reactivity and it isn't very high. It has gone up over the night. It must have been when she heard that young man. He needs to come see her more often."

"What young man?" Paige asked suspiciously

"Oh I think it might have been her fiancé." The Doctor replied. "He was quite a good looking fellow." She added.

"Phoebe isn't engaged." Piper butted in.

"I'll ask the receptionist. She might know." Doctor Mason said.

After a few minutes she came back in, "She said it was a man named Cole Turner? Does he know Phoebe?" She inquired

"Yes, she's his ex-wife and what the hell was he doing here?" Piper said raising her voice.

"Please Mrs. Wyatt don't raise your voice, well he came to see her and it looks like he has helped her. He should visit more often. There was something else I had to inform you on. When Phoebe is strong enough we need to send her in for a brain scan. To see if the coma has left any remaining damage."

"You mean to say she could have brain damage?" Leo asked.

"That might be the case but we won't know until further tests. Wow, when we talk about this man, Cole Turner? Phoebe's brain reacts. He could possibly help her out of this coma. Please get him to visit. If Phoebe's brain reactivity is like this more often, we should see her waking up quicker then we thought." She added.

"So she's going to be ok?" Paige asked.

"Hopefully." Doctor Mason said with a smile.

_Hey what do you think of the new chapter? Chapter 7 will be coming very soon and it has a bit of a twist. Something you probably wouldn't guess. Please keep reviewing. Thanks Vicky x_


	7. And you are?

Chapter 7… And you are?

"The nerve of him!" Piper said slamming the door behind her. She thought that when she had warned him off yesterday he would be out of their lives for good. But no, he still manages to wriggle his way back in. "Cole, Cole! Get your butt over here!" Piper called to the ceiling. Cole hesitated and then shimmered into the living room nervously. Piper warned him off pretty good yesterday, he's far from her favorite person.

"Yes?" Cole asked,

"Is it true that you went and saw Phoebe at the hospital yesterday?" She asked and in return Cole didn't reply. "Well did you?" Piper said and began to lose her temper.

"Fine there isn't any point in lying. Yes I went to see Phoebe. I was worried, I think I had the right to go and see her. After all I did do that to her." Cole said.

"I told you to stay away from her." She said and Cole just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Don't you think you better tell him why you called him Piper?" Paige asked her.

"Fine, we went to visit Phoebe this morning and the Doctor said that a young man visited in the early hours of this morning and whilst you were there Phoebe's brain reactivity had a boost. They say that if you were around more it would get her brain reactivity to rise even more and it might wake her up quicker." Piper said in a huff.

"What so I can see her any time I like?" Cole asked with a smile on his face.

"For now, but when she wakes up you're out of our lives for good." Paige said.

Cole just nodded and shimmered away to the hospital to see Phoebe laid in the same position of what she was when he left her. He sat in the chair beside her and grabbed her hand gently running his thumb up and down like he did before. He sat and watched her for a while until he felt a tingle in his hand. He looked down to see Phoebe's hand slowly beginning to grasp his. "Phoebe?" He said quietly and she grasped it even tighter. He watched her hand for a while and then looked up at her to see her to begin to open her eyes. Cole just grinned to himself.

"Cole?" She said weakly.

"Ssssh" He said in reply. "Try and rest."

"But Cole?" She was very tired and Cole could hear it in her voice. He just stroked his fingers through her hair and she smiled innocently at him.

Doctor Mason ruined the moment when she walked in and was surprised to see Phoebe awake.

"Aaah Miss Halliwell, you're awake."

"What's happened… who are you?" Phoebe asked in confusion

"I'm Doctor Mason and you're my patient. You have been in a coma for a day and you have surprisingly woken up quicker than we imagined. You were in a very critical coma Phoebe. You don't usually wake from them after a day… or even ever."

"Looks like she's a fighter." Cole laughed.

"Maybe so but we have to do some routine tests on her to see if the coma has left any remaining damage."

Cole and Phoebe nodded at the same time, "You can come with me now Miss Halliwell." She said and she began to wheel the bed into the corridor. "Shouldn't you let Phoebe's sisters know she's awake?" Doctor Mason asked.

"I was just about to do that now." Cole replied and waited for her and Phoebe to disappear before he shimmered into the Manor.

"Paige? Piper?" Cole called.

"Who ever it is we're up here come on up." Piper called back from what sounded Chris and Wyatt's room. Cole quickly followed Piper's voice which lead him to the nursery.

"I have some news." He said before they could get a word in, "It's Phoebe. She has just woken up."

Paige and Piper let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well where is she? Paige asked,

"She's having a brain scan; you know routine procedures and all that."

Piper just smiled, she was in shock from the news Cole had just given her. Phoebe was awake? She was so close to dying and now she was awake? Piper was simply over the moon and before she knew what she was doing she clasped her arms around Cole and hugged him tightly. Cole felt so awkward in this moment and he just patted her back and moved away.

"Ech hum….. Sorry about that." Piper said brushing herself down.

"You know the rules now Cole. You're out of our lives." Paige said firmly.

Cole had just looked at Paige, he had got her sister to wake up, "Can I not go back to the hospital?"

"Fine." Piper said.

As Paige and Piper's powers were still bounded they clasped onto Cole's arms and he shimmered into Phoebe's room to see it was still empty. He imagined where Phoebe was lead and when she opened her eyes and it made him smile slightly.

"Man, I think I prefer orbing then shimmering it gives me a headache." Paige said rubbing her head. Piper just laughed at her and lead against the wall waiting for Phoebe to return. Paige and Piper both just watched Cole which made him feel very awkward. He started to stare back, "What? Is there a problem?"

"I just can't wait for you to be out of our lives that's all." Paige remarked.

"Awww you're so polite that's why I missed about you Paige!" Cole said sarcastically.

Paige drew breath to say something more spiteful but then Doctor Mason returned with Phoebe which changed her mind. "Phoebe! You're ok!" She said and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah hopefully I'll be fine… but Piper who is this girl?" Phoebe said still sounding weak.

"I'm Paige. Your baby sister." She said starting to get a little worried.

"I don't have a little sister, Piper where's Prue?" Phoebe began to look scared and Pipers mouth just dropped. Prue had been dead 5 years now. Why was she asking for her?

"Please may I speak to you all outside?" Doctor Mason asked Cole, Paige and Piper nodded at the same time and got up and walked out of Phoebe's room.

"Why is she saying that about Prue? She's dead Piper, dead! Why doesn't she know me?" Paige said panicking.

"I'm sure the Doctor knows Paige" Cole said and turned to Doctor Mason.

"Well I have some bad news." She began. "The brain scan has shown Phoebe has temporary memory loss. So it would be best to act like Phoebe remembers if you get my drift and then gradually remind her of things until her full memory has returned."

"What so I have to act like I'm not her sister?" Paige asked

"Yes I'm sorry, just tell her things gradually week after week and something should sound familiar to her. I'm so sorry."

Paige, Piper and Cole filed there way back into Phoebes room and sat beside her. Phoebe smiled at Cole and took his hand, "Hey, I'm glad you're here Cole."

Cole didn't know what to say and looked to Paige and Phoebe for help, Piper just smiled at her and looked at Paige in a shocked manner.

"Why aren't you working though?"

"Come on now ssshh that's it get some more rest." Cole said changing the subject.

"Piper where is Prue? She should be here. Why do I feel so weird? It's like there is something missing." She sighed and everybody looked at her sympathetically.

"Do you not remember Coop?" Paige asked she hated seeing Phoebe this way. Phoebe just shook her head. She hated all these questions and she really didn't understand.

"Cole can you not take me home?" She asked and kissed his hand. He lent down to her and she kissed his lips.

Cole, Paige and Piper looked shocked. Phoebe was stuck in the time were her and Cole were together. They had to have Cole around? He had done this to her! Anger flew through Paige's body and she screamed,

"WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER? HE DID THIS TO YOU! I'M YOUR SISTER WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER? HE SHOULDN'T BE NEAR YOU!" She began to clench her fists tightly.

"Paige, look at Phoebe you're scaring her I think it would be best if we went outside and calmed you down. Leave them to talk" Piper said calmly and Paige stormed out with Piper following, but before she left the room she stared evilly at Cole and then smiled at Phoebe gently closing the door behind them.

_So what do you think of the new chapter? Hope you like it. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think. Vicky x _


	8. What happened?

AN: I am soooo sorry for such the long wait! I've had mock exams and options coming from no where and I've had no time to write. I hope you like the latest chapter. So here goes…

Chapter 8… What happened?

A few days later Phoebe was allowed home and Cole was back living in the Manor like he used to. Phoebe felt odd, like something had happened or she was missing something. She was never actually told what happened to her or why she ended up in hospital… she needed some answers.

"Come on sweetie the doctor said you still need to rest." Paige said helping her up the stairs… they explained what happened to Prue and she had taken it pretty well, and began to remember who Paige was.

After Paige sent Phoebe to her room to rest she went and spoken to Cole,

"You shouldn't be here. You make me sick." She said looking him up and down,

"Well I am so get used to it, I like it here actually, and I'm going to make myself comfortable for a little while." Cole answered with a grin on his face. He knew how much he was getting to Paige by getting closer to Phoebe, and he liked it.

"You actually think Phoebe wont remember don't you? You think that you can carry on like you was always here. Shame, it won't be long until she does remember and then you'll be out of our lives." Paige said with a smile and walked off.

Cole began to realize that he was living a lie. Phoebe would remember and then they would plot against him to vanquish him, he needed to think of something. He walked to Phoebe's bedroom and saw her reading something; he pushed the door slightly and then saw Phoebe rubbing her stomach.

"Phoebe? What are you reading? What's the matter?" Cole asked sounding concerned. Phoebe gave no reply. She sat there and carried on reading…

Dear Phoebe,

This is for if you make it out of hospital ok. I know you're lying in hospital in a coma but I needed to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was a big mistake, and if I could turn the clocks back and start over I would. I didn't want to kill you Phoebe, that wasn't my plan at all. Why would I kill somebody I love so much? You know how much I love you and I am deeply sorry for what is happening to you. But the Doctor said you might make a full recovery so you might be able to read this. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and I regret the whole thing.

I love you Phoebe.

Cole x

It was the letter that Cole had written when she was in hospital. Phoebe still didn't understand. What was he talking about? She ran her fingers over the letter once she had finished reading it and got her first premonition since she had recovered from the coma. But it was one from the past. She had never had a premonition like it before,

PREMONITION

"_Not such a hard man now are you?" She said._

"_Phoebe stop." Cole said._

"_Why should I big boy?" She replied_

"_Just stop!!" Cole said and hit her with a fireball which like Leo knocked her out_.

END OF PREMONITION

Phoebe gasped as she began to see the surroundings of her bedroom with Cole looking anxious at the door. It wasn't all clear to her though, her memory hadn't fully returned. Why would her husband want to do this to her?

"Phoebe, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Shut the door Cole." Phoebe replied.

She stood up and rubbed her wounds once more. Cole had done this to her, and he was filled up with so much guilt he had written the letter to her. Phoebe read the letter once again and turned round and faced Cole holding the letter in one hand showing it to him. He noticed the letter and immediately started worrying. What was she going to do?

"Care to explain this?" She asked looking at the letter, Cole just shook his head.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you then yeah? Let's see for some reason you lost your temper throwing a fireball at me and I was nearly dead. I was left in a coma because of you and you didn't think to tell me. Yep that seems about right."

Cole just looked at Phoebe, his time to redeem himself was up. He looked away as she carried on,

"You're supposed to be my husband Cole and once again you let your demonic side take over you."

Wait, husband? She still thinks she's married to Cole, he had to think of something and fast.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe, I never meant for it to happen. You know I would never try and hurt you." He said and waited for her reply. She just looked at him when they were both distracted by blue orbs. Chris had managed his way back again, but this time he brought back a teenage boy looking similar to Cole.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Chris began

"Chris I don't understand where are we? Dad?" The teenage boy said looking at Cole.

Then Phoebe and Cole looked suddenly at one another, dad?

_So what do you think of the new chapter? Please R&R and tell me what you think. Vicky x_


	9. Wrong place, wrong time

AN: So what did you think of the latest chapter? Had a little bit of a twist with the young boy… time to find out who he is. Sorry it was short but here comes chapter 9…

Chapter 9… Wrong place, wrong time.

Phoebe and Cole stared at this teenage boy for quite a while, examining him from head to foot. He looked a lot like Cole and the boy just looked back with a confused gaze on his face,

"So what's your name?" Phoebe asked

"You should know its Matt." He said

"And how old are you?" Cole asked.

"I'm 15… you should already know this I don't get it… I hate orbing at the best of times." He then said folding his arms.

"Wait. You hate orbing… so how do you get places?" Phoebe said suspiciously

"I shimmer."

"So you're a demon?" Cole asked with a grin on his face.

"Half demon, half witch."

"Well go downstairs with Chris." Phoebe said sounding very confused.

Matt just looked at them and walked off downstairs to meet Piper, Chris, Leo and Paige. They all did exactly the same, they just watched him. Matt just looked at them and shimmered away.

"He's got quite a temper… what do you expect he's Cole's son." Chris said and then the whole room went silent. Cole's son? Paige and Piper couldn't have Cole living here another second. They especially didn't want his child around. Even if it was their nephew.

Phoebe and Cole then joined the others in the living room and she was giving baby Chris his bottle. She just had Paige, Piper and Leo all watching her. They had to get her memory back. They couldn't have a demon in the family.

Paige then had an idea and orbed away… she was gone 5 minutes and came back with a man on her arm. She looked at the others and smiled. She was going to try and get Phoebe to remember him.

"Who's this?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige." Cole said evilly

"I'm Coop." Coop said.

"Coop why does that sound so familiar? Coop." Phoebe mumbled to herself and the others just watched her. Both Piper and Paige had their fingers crossed.

"Please remember." Paige whispered to herself

Phoebe was thinking so hard about who this man was. He looked and sounded so familiar. Then something spotted her eye, the ring.

"Can I have a look at your ring please?" Phoebe asked, Coop nodded and handed her the ring. She clasped it tightly in her hand and had a flashback

**Flashback**

"Do you Phoebe Halliwell take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Phoebe said looking up at Coop. She then smiled at her sisters

"You may now kiss the bride."

**End of flashback**

Suddenly everything came back to her. What happened when Paige vanquished Cole, the first time she met Coop, Billie and Christie… it was all back.

"Coop!" Phoebe said and ran over to him and hugged him, "I'm so sorry."

"Paige, you've ruined everything!" Cole said and lit a fireball.

Matt then shimmered back into the room, "Dad, what's the matter. Mom? What are you doing with him." He asked,

"Matt…" Chris said

"Cole I think we need to talk… in private." Phoebe said and Cole extinguished his fireball. "You have a lot of explaining to do." They both walked off into Phoebe's bedroom.

"Not only did you do this to me, you decided to pretend I was still married to you. What sort of sick man are you?" She said

"Look for one I didn't mean to nearly kill you, I just wanted you to feel my pain." Cole confessed, "And two there's no point in this argument, we're together in the future that's why Matt's around." He grinned.

"The future has been changed before. It can be changed again. I don't want to be with you. I never have wanted to be with you and I don't want your demon child. Now you better stay away or so help me god we will vanquish you." Phoebe then opened the door to see Matt on the other side. He looked really disappointed. He looked at Phoebe and then held his dad's arm and shimmered away.

"That can't be good." Phoebe said to herself.

Matt had shimmered Cole to the underworld. He couldn't believe what his mother had just said. He screamed and threw a fireball against the wall. "It's been a while since I was here." He said.

"The elders made sure of that didn't they?"

"I don't understand why they treat me like a baby, morons…"

"I think I can see some of your father in you, son" Cole mocked with a twisted smile.

"Don't push it, I only came down here because I- I- just don't know…" he stuttered as he turned his back to his demon father.

"It's natural for you to be down here" Cole reassured as he placed his hand on Matt's shoulder, "Its part of who you are."

"Well maybe I don't want it to be part of who I am." He said and removed Cole's hand off his shoulder.

"Come on Matt. You can't say that you don't like your powers, shimmering, fireballs?"

Matt looked to the ground. He knew his father was right, he couldn't fight it for much longer. It seemed pretty obvious his mother didn't want him around. But he thought that he should just make sure. He took one last look at Cole and then shimmered away.

He shimmered outside the Halliwell Manor, "Home sweet home." He said sarcastically and then walked into the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out and Paige walked into the hallway.

"Oh Matt. It's you."

"You sound so happy to see me Aunt Paige." Matt said folding his arms.

"Sweetie it's complicated."

"Whatever." He said sighing, "Where's mom?"

"She's upstairs… but I'd leave her for a while."

"I need to talk to her." He said sternly and walked off upstairs. Phoebe was in the attic with Chris and Piper making something that looked like a potion to Matt. He walked closer to the door to hear the conversation.

"Soon this will all be over, Cole will be gone for good and I can live my life." Phoebe said.

"What about the boy?" Piper asked.

"What about him? I don't want a demon child Piper." She said sighing. "The future will change once Cole's been vanquished, if Matt was around. It would be a constant reminder of him. And I don't want that. I want him out of my life."

"Really?" Matt said opening the door. "You don't want me?"

"Well- I- I," Phoebe stuttered,

Matt suddenly began to feel really angry, he clenched his fists and then lit two fireballs.

"Matt don't do this, don't let your temper get the better of you." Chris said trying to calm him down.

"Well you try hearing this all in one day, my mother doesn't want me, my father wants me to be evil and then to top it all off my caring mother then says that once Cole is gone I will be and she's happy about that because I can't remind her of him. And she can't have a demon child in the family, you wonder why I'm angry? Imagine if this was happening to you Chris." He remarked.

Matt's breathing got heavier and he stared down towards his hands, he then looked up at his scared mother. "Move." He said,

"What?" Phoebe replied.

"Just move." Matt said sternly and slowly and Phoebe did as he said. He then threw his fireballs out the widow and sighed.

"That's why you wanted me to move, you wouldn't hurt me." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Mom after what I've just heard I wouldn't count on it. Made the potion yet? What you waiting for? Go and vanquish him. Get him and me out of your precious life." He took a look around once more and then looked at Phoebe with a smile. "Goodbye." He said then he shimmered away.

But what the charmed ones didn't know was that Matt knew something they didn't. He was safe.

_So what do you think? Has this made up for chapter 8? Please review. Chapter 10 will be along soon. Vicky x_


	10. The final goodbye

AN: Here is the last chapter of my first fan fic, hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. So here goes…

Chapter 10… The final goodbye

The second Matt shimmered away Phoebe filled up with guilt, it wasn't his fault that she hated his father. It wasn't fair on him. She looked at the vanquishing potion and thought _Am I a bad person for doing this? If Cole goes, Matt goes. Even though he's half demon and I don't want a demon child. It really isn't his fault…_

She was interrupted by Piper's voice,

"Sweetie you ok? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if this is the right thing to do that's all" She replied still looking and the vial,

"Well honey nobody can blame you for wanting Cole out of your life, he has put you through so much over the years."

"Yeah, but what about Matt?"

"He's your son. That's all I'm saying about him." Piper said and then walked away.

Phoebe then nodded to herself and walked downstairs to see her family sympathetically looking at her. She sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"Let's do it." She said to them all,

"You sure?" Paige asked, she had gotten quite fond of Matt and didn't want him to go. But if this was Phoebe's decision she was going to stand by it. Phoebe nodded and then rushed off into the bathroom to be sick.

Paige walked past the bathroom hearing Phoebe being sick and said, "I'll begin to scribe Cole then kay?"

"hmmmm!" Phoebe replied and then was sick again.

"Eww." Paige remarked as she made her way into the attic. She got out the map and began to scribe for Cole. Matt then suddenly appeared.

"Aunt Paige!" He said

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye." He said hugging her,

"Goodbye Matt. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Aunt Paige." As Matt shimmered away Paige found Cole, it was now or never for Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled, "I've found Cole!" Phoebe then walked into the attic with Piper following.

"Got the potion?" Piper asked

Phoebe nodded "Got the spell Paige?"

Paige also nodded, she grabbed Piper's and Phoebe's arms and then they shimmered to the underworld. Cole was stood there with Matt it was as if he knew they were coming. Matt looked straight at his mother and sighed, in his time himself and Steph were the most important thing to her. But now she doesn't want him. Now it seemed she wanted him dead.

"How did you know we were-" Phoebe began,

Matt interrupted "Premonition." He said

"I never wanted this to happen to you Matt. I just need him out of my life for good." Phoebe said

"That's a bit selfish don't you think Phoebe? You're killing your son to get rid of me? Tut tut tut." Cole patronized

"You know exactly why I'm doing this. Don't do this."

"But Phoebe I love you!"

"I'm sick of this Cole. If you loved me you wouldn't have come back and nearly killed me. If you loved me you wouldn't be making me kill my son."

"But I'm not making you." He chipped in quickly

This left Phoebe speechless. She watched her son and felt so much guilt. They were then distracted by blue orbs… It was Chris.

"Chris?" Matt asked

"Yeah?"

"Say goodbye to Steph for me."

Chris nodded "I will."

Say goodbye to Steph? So Phoebe does have Steph in the future! She looked at Matt once more and mouthed "I'm sorry." Matt just smiled in reply.

"Looks like this is the final goodbye." Phoebe said to Cole,

"Maybe so." He replied.

"You ready?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes as she threw the potion.

"_Let this source of evil die,_

_From the power of the land and sky,_

_Let this source of evil trouble no-more,_

_Let us be free from it forevermore." They all said in unison._

Cole let out a final scream and then blew up in flames. But to everybody's surprise Matt was still standing there. He bent down to the dust of his father and ran it threw his fingers. His father was dead. He felt so upset and then looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes,

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He said crying

"What?" Phoebe said, she didn't quite understand either

"Oh Matt." Paige said

"No save it." He remarked and shimmered away.

"Why hasn't he gone to the wasteland?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know sweetie, you okay?" Paige asked

"I will be, now that Matt's ok."

WITH MATT

He shimmered to the Halliwell manor and went straight into the attic and went to grab the book of shadows. The second it touched his fingertips the book moved. Matt forgot that he had to keep his emotions under control when he wanted to use the book. If he was angry or sad, the book would think that he was a threat.

Matt sighed, his father wasn't supposed to die. He still had tears pouring down his cheeks as he threw a fireball at the wall. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to die!" He yelled. Matt took in a deep breath and walked over to the book. It let him pick it up and he flicked through the pages looking for a way to get back, a way to get back to the future.

Matt was getting more frustrated and the book moved away once more. He couldn't find anything to get him home. He just wanted his dad back, even though in his time he knew that he was never allowed to see Cole. Knowing he was there made him happy, and now Cole was gone. It felt like Matt was all alone.

"I just want to get home, I don't want to be in the past. I want to be home!" He yelled and then he suddenly shimmered away.

"Matt!" Phoebe called and rushed up into the attic. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Paige asked,

"Gone, who knows where. But he's gone." Phoebe replied.

"I can sense him. He's back in the right time. Where I should be." Chris chipped in.

"I don't understand, why is he still here?" Phoebe asked.

"I wish I knew Aunt Phoebe. But I have to go." Chris said and then orbed back to the future.

Phoebe walked over to the book and picked it up to put it back on its stand when she got a premonition,

"What do you see Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"I see me, either really fat or pregnant with a baby in my arms looking through the book." She said as her vision came back to normal.

"What does this mean?" Piper asked.

Phoebe just looked at them confused. What did this mean? Her thoughts were then interrupted by having to go and be sick again.

"What is with all the sickness?!" Phoebe called from the bathroom.

1 MONTH LATER.

Everything had returned to normal at the Halliwell Manor. They were fighting demons, making potions. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until Phoebe rushed into the living room,

"Guys, Guys!" She called.

"What is it?" Leo asked orbing in with Chris and Wyatt.

"Yeah honey?" Paige asked

"What?" Piper asked.

"It's not all over." Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper repeated sounding confused.

"I can't get Cole out of my life." Phoebe continued.

"What? Is he back? Because if he is so help me god I'm gonna kick his ass back to the wasteland so fast he won't even remember it." Piper said,

"No, it isn't that." Phoebe said looking at Piper in a strange manner

"Then what?!" Paige exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Leo said.

"I'm pregnant." Phoebe repeated

"No we know what you said." Piper said.

"Looks like there isn't any way back after all." Phoebe sighed.

_The end, what did you think? How was the ending? Did you like the story? Can't believe it's actually finished! Hope you all enjoyed it. Vicky x_


End file.
